Anthony Leonhart
Anthony Aiden Leonhart '''(born October 16th, 1991) is a French-American professional wrestler, currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling in the Voltage brand under the ring name '''Anthony Leonhart. His professional wrestling career began in early 2011 at the age of 20. He made his first in-ring debut in a federation called Wrestling Alliance Federation under the name Anthony Larson where he was Mister Money in the Bank and then cashing it to become the WAF World Heavyweight Champion and to this day, he's the longest reigning champion of the now defunct federation. Personal Story TO BE ADDED. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2011 - 2016) In 2014, he competed under his Anthony Leonhart name with the nickname Impact Player in LOW and he captured the LOW United States Championship at two occasions and the LOW X-Factor Championship at one occasion. Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2016 - present) Debut (2016 - present) He debuted in Turbo where he suffered his first loss then after he was transferred to Dynasty where he was a little bit unsuccessful, he joined the Sanatorium stable and then he scored his first win against EAW Elitist Ross Vegas and after he successfully defeated Adrian Christ for one spot in the House Of Glass 6-man pack challenge. Fast forward, after some ups and downs, he decided to leave the Sanatorium after they brought him back to the right way. He had some notable wins in his Dynasty career including some victories against Chris Paradise, Kelly Hackenschmidt and more. He had a feud for the EAW New Breed Championship against then champion Lucas Johnson but was unsuccesful to capture the title. He participated in the EAW Pain for Pride X Battle Royal for the 24/7 contract but was unsuccesful to win it. As a part of the EAW Draft who took place on Showdown, Anthony Leonhart was transferred from Friday Night Dynasty to Sunday Night Voltage. Voltage (2017 - ???) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Renzokuken '(Running Roaring Discus Elbow Strike) **Lion's Den (Inverted Inside toehold Figure-4 Leglock) (RARE) **God's Seal (Spinning Cradle Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) (EVO Series Special - NEO) *'Signature Moves' **Instant Karma I (Spin Kick ; Aleister Black's Black Mass) **Instant Karma II (Tim Donst's SDT followed by CM Punk's Anaconda Vice) **Inner Peace I (Standing Shooting Star Press followed by a Kneecolepsy) **Inner Peace II (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) **God's Light (Coup de Grace ; adopted from Aleister Black/Finn Balor) *'Nicknames ' **'The Raging Roaring Lion' '(EAW/Japan) **'''The Impact Player of the EVO Series ''(Only on NEO) **The Ichimichi Zaibatsu Corporation's SeeD (EAW) *'Managers' **The Sanatorium (Eclipse Diemos, Maero, Madison Kaline & Stephanie Matsuda) **'Mao Ichimichi' (EAW/2017) **Amy-Jayne (EAW/2016) *'Wrestlers managed' **The Sanatorium (Eclipse Diemos, Maero, Madison Kaline & Stephanie Matsuda) *'Entrance Themes' **"Ticking Timebomb" by JaydeGarrow (Rock Remix) **"Broken Dreams" by Drake Hunt **"Obsolete Suite" by Rebecca Hardy **"Kingdom" by Downstait **'"Voltage" by Yonosuke Kitamura (April 2017- present)' Championships and Accomplishments Wrestling Attitude Federation * Mister Money in the Bank * WAF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Legends Of Wrestling * LOW United States Championship (2 times) * LOW X-Factor Championship (1 time) Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist